warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ShadowClan (Week One)
Rules 14 Cats (7 toms, 7 she-cats) will enter a house. During this time they will be known as housemates. Every cat will nominate each week. Every cat has 5 points they MUST give to 2 cats. Minimum 3 nominees per week. The "public" will vote for the week and at the end of this time, the cat with the lowest amount of votes to save will be evicted. A superpower will be given to a cat still remaining in the house each week by the evicted cat. This power will give them an advantage in the nominations. 1 by 1, the cats will be evicted until 5 are left (total). Then there will be a DOUBLE eviction. 3 will be left and from these a winner will be decided. Host Cedarheart Intro Show Cedarheart: Welcome to Big Brother:ShadowClan! 14 cats will enter the house, but only ONE will emerge triumphant! So, our first housemate is... TAWNYPELT! Tawnypelt: What? Why am I on *screams* THE TELEVISION?! I'm a star... Cedarheart: Well, Tawnypelt, you're the first housemate. Go through the door... Tawnypelt: I DON'T KNOW WHAT A DOOR IS! Cedarheart: That massive Twoleg thing. Tawnypelt: A Twoleg thing? Ewww.... *goes through* Big Brother: Welcome to the house. Tawnypelt: Aah! You scared me out of my fur! Big Brother: Sorry Tawnypelt. Cedarheart: 1 down, 13 more to go! Our next housemate is the fabulous...RUSSETFUR! Russetfur: I am going to win easily. Cedarheart: That's the spirit! Russetfur: If y'all don't vote for me, I'm gonna snap your necks! Cedarheart: Go through the... Russetfur: Doors. You had us rehearsing it all last week, Cedarheart. *goes through* Russetfur: Tawnypelt? *bristles* Tawnypelt: But you're... Russetfur: Not any more. Cedarheart: So, after a foreboding threat from Russetfur, let's introduce our third housemate, LITTLECLOUD! Littlecloud: I hope that you're watching, Cinderpelt. Cedarheart: She's there. She came from ThunderClan to support you. But (long bleep) will win. Director: DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO SPOIL IT? Cedarheart: Sorry Director. Director: All is forgiven. Cedarheart: So go through the doors, please, Littlecloud. Littlecloud: O...kay.? Cedarheart: Here, take this in. *gives Littlecloud pizza* Littlecloud: PIZZA!? Aaaah! *drops pizza and runs through doors* Cedarheart: Well, there you have it. Littlecloud is scared of pizza. Our fourth housemate is....ROWANCLAW! Rowanclaw: Is Tawnypelt in there?? Cedarheart: Maybe. Rowanclaw: OK!!! *runs through doors* Tawnypelt: Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw: Tawnypelt! *hugs* Tawnypelt: Wait, why the heck am I stood on my hind legs? Rowanclaw: No idea. Cedarheart: So, our fourth housemate will be TIGERSTAR! Tigerstar: I'm sexy and I know it.... Cedarheart: OK, Tigerstar, go through the doors. Tigerstar: I knew you were going to say that. ? *goes through doors* Everyone (except Tawnypelt) *screams* TIGERSTAR?! Tawnypelt: Father? Tigerstar: *dances Gangnam Style* Tawnypelt: Op Oppan Tiggy style! Cedarheart: So, our fifth housemate; SMOKEPAW! Smokepaw: Yay! *runs through doors* Cedarheart: Someone's excited. Our sixth housemate is: OAKFUR! Oakfur: I hope I get extra mice for this. Cedarheart: Sure. Oakfur: OOOH mice! *runs through doors* Oakfur: Nice place. Tawnypelt: *jumps at him screaming* YOU! Cedarheart: Our seventh housemate, DAWNPELT! Dawnpelt: *walks in without a word* Cedarheart: Well, our eighth housemate...YELLOWFANG?!? Yellowfang: ...? Cedarheart: Shouldn't you be on the ThunderClan version? Yellowfang: Well, the author was running out of she-cats. Cedarheart: So I'm not real? Yellowfang: Nope. Cedarheart: ... Yellowfang, do me a favour and go through the doors? Yellowfang: *strolls through doors* Cedarheart: Our ninth housemate is HOLLYFLOWER!! Hollyflower: Peace out! Cedarheart: O.O *Hollyflower enters the house* Cedarheart: O...kay... our tenth housemate is SAGEWHISKER! Sagewhisker: Take these to Russetfur, would you? Cedarheart: Take them yourself!